User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Oh, I'm so sorry about that Rose :(!!! And thank you ^^ 09:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) DP Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I had school today :) At least I finished my homework so I now have computer time :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrgh It's soo bad and sad. There is this admin election... And I have to have a clean ban record. I can neeeeveer participate.....sob sob. Rose, I feel that we are abandoning Disney Princess Wiki and Disney Fairies Wiki. I've been working quite hard and I am active in four wikis. If you like, I could help you here, DP wiki and DF wiki. I sincerly say that I am NOT ANGRY or planning something horrible in your back. Through the days being left out by the world, even this wiki makes me feel alone. My friends hate me and even you... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BLOCK this copy-cat. compare her profile and mine. Hi there, Rose. Just wondering, why is the page Aisha has no grading template? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Okay.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Rose, is it okay to add characters from the comics? Like for example, Queen Electra. And can I change the pictures for the Pop Pixie episodes? And can I re-upload a new version of your picture of Constricting Vines??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :)! Umm... I'm sorry to interupt but, I am Rutchelle's friend, Chamice, that's my real name. She didn't asked me nor begged me for this but I really want you and her to get along. My other friend said rudely that you're acting like a seven-year-old child. But, I want you and her to be happy... Everyday when I asked her, "how are you, rutchelle". She always replies, "not in the mood... :(". I think you and her should get along. She also has problems like from someone mocking at her signature qoute and this StellaForever said that she was a f*ck*ng b*tch. I think you should get along right now, some people are being rude to her and nobody's there to tell, "Hey! Stop yelling and saying such harmful words to Rutchelle!" Forgive her, and she'll accept it, she said she will do anything just to make you and her friends again. Such as slapping, hurting herself. BTW, thisis n't fake, it's true. I'm Chamice, we're friendsin my RP account. Chamice, fairy of Charm! Sorry I Didn't Reply Early I didn't see u message Me And I Am Using The Pictures So i dont UnderStand Yay/No... I'm so happy to hear that Rose :D! Oh okay. Oh wow! They're so close :/ I'm sure you'll do well Rose, just feel confident and believe in yourself and you can get through it :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) BTW, could you please unlock Riven's page? I need to make some minor edits. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^! How are you :3?? 04:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Don't feel nervous - everyone feels nervous at least once. Thanks :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Just act friendly :) Anyway, GreekFreak would like to say hi on Disney Princess chat :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why are you nervous Rose @@? Is something wrong?? 09:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Again Rose :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll be pass in your exams :)! Good luck <3 09:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :3!! And oh, okay. Bye, talk to you soon <3 09:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose. Disney Princess chat? I'm watching the 5th Harry Potter movie, the Order of the Phoenix. It's a shame I still have 300 pages of the book left :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harry Potter movie I'm watching - the Order of the Phoenix. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I Am Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC)